The Vampire Queen
by Toxic-Plague13
Summary: A young human girl, six vampire sons, a kingdom.... these are all things Kain possesses and how exactly they came to him.


H-chan: Yolar

**H-chan: Yolar! Yes a new fan fiction from me... Another game in a different time period about different people... but I can't always write about FF7... I mean really what's a girl to do with all the really hot game characters!?**

**  
sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks**

(Selene's P.O.V.)

She was the Empress to his people, the mother to his sons, but most of all she was his human lover. Some of you may ask, how exactly did we meet? Well let me tell you, it was no accident. Kain saw me during a vampire raid on my village, I was standing before him defiantly hoping that he would just kill me and my family, for we would not stand to be in eternal servitude. I watched him lean to talk to the vampire on the horse beside him, as he speaks to him he points over to me causing my eyes to narrow on him as I turn and swiftly enter my home. Later that day as I am shopping for my family, people tell me that a vampire had been asking questions about me. I hurry home immediately and lock all the locks on our door as I turn I see Kain seated at the table with my parents.

With a gasp I turn quickly to unlock the door, I'm barely out the door when I feel talons wrap around my upper arm jerking me to a stop. I cry out as I stop and spin around to stare at the master vampire, I stare angrily at him before I swivel around to look pleadingly at my parents. My father is standing and glaring at Kain while my mother sits at the table looking close to tears. Kain gently lets go of my arm and gestures for me to take a seat at the table. I cautiously step over to the table and take the seat beside my mother, I glance curiously at Kain as he closes the door and goes back to his seat. We sit there silently as I glance around the table. "Mom... Dad...? What's going on here?" I ask as I blink at them. At this my mother finally begins to cry, as my mother cries I turn confused eyes on my father. My father sighs as he glances at Kain.

Kain's raises an eyebrow and glances at me "You will be coming to the Sanctuary with me when I leave this town." He states monotonously. I gape at him, I turn to my parents wide eyed "NO!" I yell almost hysterically. I stand from my seat quickly and head for the stairs that lead to my room, as I run to my room I hear my mom begging my dad not to do this. I stop before my door I turn to look down the stairs, only to see Kain standing before me. I 'Eep' as I slam myself back against the door, I look up at Kain only to see that he is watching me curiously. My hand scrambles for the knob to my door, as I frantically try to remove my self from the master vampires' presence. His eyes narrow and I'm not sure why, it may be because of my disgusting display of fear or it could be something entirely different. Upon seeing the look on his face I freeze, I glare up at him then turn my back on him. I open my door and slam it in his face, I lock the door for good measures and throw myself down on my bed.

I lay there silently for a few minutes before I hear the click of my door being unlocked. I sit up quickly and glare at the door as it opens to reveal Kain who is frowning at me. I stand to face him as he steps into my room, I narrow my eyes at him "What do you want vampire?" I ask scathingly. Kain narrows his eyes right back at me before circling around my bed to stand before me. "Such impudence, human." Kain says imperiously. Angrily I reach up and slap the master vampire, immediately stepping back and staring wide eyed at my hand. "I... I'm sorry, Milord..." I say quietly as Kain turns angry eyes on me. As I stare down at the ground I feel his talons lightly touch my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I know that there is defiance in my eyes but I keep my face neutral. His face is kind and his eyes flash as he notices the small amount of defiance.

"Never hit me child, I do not wish to hurt you so please do not give me a reason to." Kain says kindly. I remove my chin from his hand and nod, I then head out my door and back down to the kitchen where my father is comforting my mother. I sigh and clear my throat to get their attention, my parents turn to me. "I just wanted you both to know that I'm never speaking to either of you again and that I will be staying with a friend until my departure. I hope you both burn in hell, have a nice day." I say all of this with false happiness as I then return to my room to pack a few of my things. Kain is leaning against my doors frame the entire time I'm packing, finally I turn to him with a raised eyebrow. "That wasn't very nice, they are your parents. You should apologize to them." Kain says quietly as he raises an eyebrow in return. "Ha, don't make me laugh. They basically sold me to you... the master vampire. The one thing I hate more than human beings." I say with annoyance. Kain snorts then chuckles as he raises his eyebrow at me again.

I roll my eyes at him and turn my back to him, packing once more I glance over my shoulder at him "Do you mind? I wish for some privacy, there are some of these I do not wish you to see." I say as I indicate my clothes. Kain chuckles and leaves my room, going back downstairs.

(Kain's P.O.V.)

I sigh as I step out of the young human girl's house. I look up to her window and make my way around her house to go get my horse. As I come back around with said horse, I see her in the window watching me as I leave. I head to my room at the Summer Stone Inn to check up on my men. I find them scattered about the bar scaring the poor barmaids. "Gentlemen!" I say loudly trying to catch their attention. Slowly all of them turn their attentions to me and await my next words. I glance about before I make my statement "We leave on the morrow!" I turn flipping my cape over my shoulder and leave the Inn.

I return to the girl's home in time to see her lugging a very heavy looking bag out of the house. Leaving my horse I step over to her a sit one taloned hand on her shoulder as I pick up her bag with the other. As I pick up her bag, I catch a surprised look from her before she covers it up with anger. She snorts disdainfully at me and swats my hand off her shoulder. I raise an eyebrow at her then chuckle as she turns away from me and heads down the road. I shake my head and motion to my horse as I follow her down the road. (Kain's horse is following him.) Many people along the way stare at us queerly but we ignore them. Oddly enough she leads me to the door of the Inn I'm staying at before she turns to me, takes her bag and enters the Inn, leaving me behind.

I stable my horse before heading in as well. Once inside I find my men going through the young girls things and pushing her about between them. Pure rage courses through me as I step into the group. The girl stumbles into me so I wrap my arms about her so as to steady her. I glance down at her, to make sure she is ok before I glare at the vampires before me. "Just what do you think your doing!?" I growl angrily at them. My men look nervously about at each other, one of the men looks horrified as a pair of the girls delicates lands on his head as the ones messing with her bag had not heard me. I growl loudly catching the attention of the rest of my men, they stare fearfully at me. I glance down at the girl before pushing her forward slightly "Why don't you retrieve your things and have the hostess show you to my room." I say kindly but firmly, clearly stating that arguments will not be accepted. She scurries around collecting her things before finding the hostess and being led away.

I glare viciously at my men who glance around at each other nervously "That girl is my guest, she is to be treated as such." I glance over them quietly, dangerously. "Am I understood?" I barely finish before I am receiving affirmatives from my men. I nod and head up the stairs after the girl.

(Selene's P.O.V.)

I stand about in the lavish room, trying to figure the master vampire out. I'm still standing their stupidly when Kain enters. "You can put your things in the drawers if you wish. Also the room is yours at night but by day the room is mine." Is all he says to before I go about getting ready for bed. It was night and I was tired. After all we leave on the morrow. I should be well rested.

**Ksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks**

**H-Chan: Remember to leave a review plz. The next chapter should be up soon all I have to do is type it up and put an end to it.**


End file.
